Keep Bleeding
by SaluteMeImLuis
Summary: How did it turn to this? Cody doesn't know, but somehow, it did. And now he has to live with it. Warning: This story might be a little depressing, and is not suitable for children. Abusive!Randy, Jealous!Randy, and Angry!Randy in this story. Leave a review please '3'


Keep Bleeding

Summary: Cody doesn't know how it's gotten to this… Once upon a time they were a happy couple, know it's down to this. He doesn't know where it all went wrong, but it did. And he has to deal with this.

Pairings: Candy, Past Cody/Ted

A/N: Writing a one shot because of writer's block on my chapter story, The Other Side Of The you like it and review ;]

Disclaimer: I do not own the WWE, or claim to. All talent is sole property of said company, although I wouldn't mind owning Randy for a night. Oh the trouble we'd get into.

"What the fuck was that?!" an angry Viper yelled, as he slammed the door shut. "The fuck was that, Cody?!" A chair was being thrown.

"Nothing," Cody replied timidly, tears running down his face. Where had he gone wrong? He loved Randy. Why couldn't Randy see that? Ted was a forgotten part of his past. They were friends, but that was it. _Just_ friends.

"The hell with 'nothing,'! That was something, alright," Randy yelled, as he ripped the table of the ground and lunged it at the wall. Sometimes he couldn't control himself. He feared losing Cody. But he knew that was impossible. Because, Cody would deal with his bullshit forever. Right?

"Randy, Baby," Cody pleaded, edging closer to the Viper. "I promise you it was nothing."

"You were grinding on him, Cody ! Grinding, and you were enjoying it. What's so good about him ? Is my cock not big enough for you? Because you kept eyeing his fucking boner every other second ! Is my cock not the way you like it?!"

Randy raised his hand, and brought it back down on Cody's face. The hand stung on Cody's face, and left it's unmistakable mark printed on it.

_This isn't love_, Cody told himself. _This is fucking suicide._ But he loved Randy, that's all he ever wanted. Just Randy.

"Baby, it was nothing ! I was just being friendly, I swear!"

"Fuck friendly !" Randy yelled. "You flat out looked like you were trying to fuck each other on the dance floor! Is that what it was all about?! I'm not fucking you good enough?!" Venom laced in his voice, as he began unbuttoning his pants. His bulge was almost jumping out, restrained only by his briefs.

Randy walked over to Cody, who crawled away into a corner. Harshly, he took hold of the younger man and pinned him down to the ground. "Worthless, little, Cody," he whispered into Cody's ear as the younger of the two struggled to get free.

In one swift motion, Randy had ridden Cody of any piece of clothing on the lower half of his body.

Fearing the worst, Cody closed his eyes and imagined he was somewhere else. In his world, reality meant nothing to him. Hand no hold on him. He felt no pain.

Reality came crashing down when Randy, forcefully, inserted his long meat into Cody's tight hole.

"Yeah," he moaned, loving the warm feeling the walls of Cody's ass felt. He hadn't bothered preparing Cody, or using lube. The want and need of teaching Cody a lesson was good enough.

Cody held back the tears as Randy fucked him dry and hard. Every now and then, one would slip, and he'd quickly wipe it away. The feeling of his ass being torn apart felt like forever. Only soothing when a cool substance began to fill it, signaling Randy's release.

"Fucking slut," Randy yelled, as he got up and left. Leaving Cody on the cold hard ground, bawling his eyes out silently.

Cody waited on the ground for hours, until he was sure Randy had fallen asleep. He tiptoed his way to the lanai, and closed the door shut behind him. He had so many things he had to say. Emotions to show. Feelings to display. Secrets to expose. But when he tried to say anything, it came in whispers. His subconscious knowing that if he woke Randy up, he'd be in trouble.

Where had he gone wrong? Where had _they_ gone wrong? Maybe that was the problem. He always thought about them separately, never together. Maybe it's just how their cards were written. Maybe he was destined to live a life of fear, and insecurities. It's not like it was any different with Ted.

True, the other man never hurt him. But he had come close to one time. Near the end of their relationship. Ted was always known as a flirt, and it bothered Cody. That was their downfall.

Maybe love just wasn't meant for him. Maybe he just didn't know what love was. All he knew about it was being hurt, physically and emotionally, and loneliness. His face reflected his pain and distress as he stared into the deep abyss of clouds.

He thought back, trying to remember the man he fell in love with. Because the one that was back inside the house sleeping in their bed wasn't him. He was thoughtful, and kind. Not cold, uncaring, and manipulative. The sad part was that his suffering hurt more than any of the plenty scars in his body.

He looked back at the house. It felt more like a prison than a home. But it was his abode. The house where his days passed by like a routine. Pain, hurting, suffering, and comfort. All caused by the same man. Every. Single. Day.

He looked at the kitchen window. The window he'd tried escaping from so many times, only to be caught and brought right back in by the man he once loved. The same window where he'd shouted silently countless time, venting to no one, trying his hardest not to wake up the man who caused his agony, his anguish.

Some one out there had to love him. Right ? Someone out there would be willing to give everything up for him. There had to be. And he'd try his very best to teach Cody how to love and be loved. And give him a home free of violence. Of rape. Of hurt. So he could sleep soundly at night.

Cody would do anything to stop time, every morning, so he could tranquil and alone.

He knew one day he'd get lost in hell. He'd see Randy down there too. He wasn't no angel, he knew. Where he'd be warm year round.

But he'd prefer his dreams over reality a million times.

With one last silent shout, he did it. He'd let the item in his hand slip. Let it go through him. Break the skin. Release the red ink, that drew figures around his wrists. And he was going to let it happen. He was gonna keep bleeding, for it was his only escape. He'd keep bleeding. Keep bleeding until there was no more blood to let go of. Then he'd begin to feel dizzy, and if he was lucky, he'd lose his grasp on life, and he'd slip into his death. If only.

And that night, he kept bleeding. Tears and blood mixed together in his lips. Creating a dance of salty and irony taste on his tongue. He let go of the grass, and went to join his lost loved ones, on the other side of the stars. He'd departed this cruel and terrible world at last.

A/N: Sorry for making Randy the bad one. I just had to write him from a different angle. Did you enjoy this? I'm sorry if I left you guys depressed :( But that was my intention. How cruel ?

Love you guys, and if you love me, or this one-shot, leave a review ;)


End file.
